Lost in the sea of time (Temporary Title)
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: What if Vaati have enough strength to cast one more spell that hit the hero of the Minish before he was sealed. The spell causes the hero to vanish leaving only his sword and Ezlo, believed to be dead, the Hyrule and the Picoris mourned for the young hero, meanwhile four hundred years later, Two children of the forest found an amnesiac Hylian on the brink of death. AU MC X OoT


Prologue: The ones he left behind

Chapter Summary: The three important people in Link's life. How they reacted to his death and how they moved on.

* * *

 **[Grandpa Smith]**

 _"We're sorry." That was the first thing that came out of Princess Zelda's mouth as soon as I opened the door for her and her companion. I didn't say anything as I lead them to the small table and offered both of them a cup of tea._

 _I didn't need to say anything because I already knew what they were going to say. I knew that something happened to Link the moment they knocked on the door without him. I knew that he will depart from the world sooner than I will, the moment he answered the calling. I only want to know one thing and with this in mind, I broke my silence._

 _"Did he die with a smile on his face?" Looking at Princess zelda's forlorn eyes, She looked at her companion's eyes before answering._  
 _"Yes, I might be imagining it at that time but Link smiled before he vanished because of the spell Vaati cast"_  
 _"Thank you for telling me," I said as calmly as I could._

 _The answer stirred some emotion inside the princess as she stood up, anger in her sad eyes, slamming her hand on the table causing some tea to spill. She glared at me and yelled._

 _"Why are you like this? Link is dead and It's all because of me!" She angrily slammed her hand on the table once more. "Do you not care for Link? Why didn't you blame me for his death! It's because of me that he is forced to fight Vaati to save my sorry self. If only I was stronger" she falls to her knees and sobbed. "Link is dead and It's all because of me..."_

 _"Princess Zelda..."_

 _I knelt in front of her and hugged her. She grabbed my tunic and cry harder. I tried my best to calm her._

 _"I know Link is dead but I don't blame you and You shouldn't blame yourself. He chooses to go out there to save you because he cares for you. He is not forced, Princess, Link choose to go himself." I felt my tears started to fall. "It was written in his blood, Being a hero is in his blood."_

 _Princess Zelda moved away as such I saw the confused look she gave me. I smiled at her, tears still dropping from my eyes._

 _"Link's father is a descendant of the first hero*. The hero of the sky."_

 _Both the princess and her companion shared a confused look, I wiped my eyes and began to prepare another set of tea._

 _"Let me tell you a story passed down generation to generation in Link's family line" I smiled at them quite sadly, I'm supposed to tell link about this story on the night of his seventeenth birthday as required by his clan's tradition._

 _'I am sorry, Zed. I never got to tell him this.'_

 _"Long before hyrule is established. The land is governed by The goddess Hylia, The land prospered under her grace's governance and power. It was peaceful until One day, The demons under Demon diety Demise attacked, they were drawn by her power and Demise wanted it for himself._

 _Her Grace, sensing the danger to her people, gathered them and raised the land her people are standing on to the sky. That Land is called Skyloft. People in Skyloft rebuilt their homes on it and it prospered. Peace reigned for centuries until a terrible accident happened. One of its daughters: the chief's daughter fell unto the surface below, like Link, her best friend and childhood friend followed her with no hesitation. This boy at the mere age of seventeen faced many obstacles and challenges where he emerged victoriously and later was bestowed the title The hero of the sky. He, The hero choose to do this because He wanted to save his friend because he cared for her."I looked at the princess and smiled, Tears started to fall once more. "Like how Link wanted to save you. He succeeded, didn't he?"_

 _The princess nodded with a sob._

 _The princess and her companion who later introduced himself as Ezlo, Link's companion on his journey, stayed for a while, they told me about Link's adventure. In exchange, I told them about Link's childhood with his parents before he was left under my care._

 _Once they left, I went upstairs and sat on Link's bed. I watched the sunset from the window with a heavy heart._

 _'Link I never got to tell you but I'm proud of you, My grandson, Please wherever you are, Please, Please watch over us.'_

* * *

 **[Ezlo]**

 **'I never realized that there's alot of people Link helped even though I am with him every step of his journey.' I thought as I stared at the line of people that wanted to thank the young hero for his kind deeds and to say their final goodbye to him. The line** leads **to the altar where a beautiful casket surrounded by flowers from all around the land stood.**

 **I turned away** as **a man who I remember as one who taught Link some sword techniques lay a white lily on top of the casket that supposed to contain Link's remains (yet it contains nothing.)**

 **I clenched my fist in anger and sadness. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Link** manages **to defeat Vaati and saved the princess, We're supposed to go home, Link to his grandpa and I'm supposed to go back to my world with the other picoris but I got too careless and that mistake** leads **to Link's death. That's why It hurts to see the Princess blame herself.** It's **not her fault. It's mine, This entire mess is my fault.**

 **I made Vaati who he is today.**  
 **I made that cursed Cap that gives Vaati his power.**  
 **I forced Link to accompany me to clean up my mess, The least I could do is to watch his back to keep him safe and even that I failed.**

 **'Just because Vaati is defeated that doesn't mean I should relax, I should have known better' I thought as I watch the on-going funeral for the young hero that someday the world will forget. I smiled bitterly as I watch some people from the castle town say their goodbyes to an empty casket.**

 **"Mister Ezlo, Do... Do you want some time with Link?" The princess asked holding a forget-me-not, I nod and then the princess went up to the casket and drop her flower on top. I watched numbly as the princess asked the town's people to leave as kindly as she can.**

 **After** some time **, the sanctuary is emptied, not even a single guard can be seen. The king and the princess gave me a sad smile before leaving, closing the door behind them.**

 **I appreciate their effort to give me some privacy with the empty casket that will forever remind me of my failure.**

 **"** Link, **"I said imagining my young friend standing in front of me with the same smile he wore before the spell hit his unsuspecting back. I let the tears drop, 'Link' frowned as he looked at me with concern. "Link, I'm sorry for my carelessness. It** causes **you, your life"**

 **I closed my eyes imagining him standing there with a frown.**

 **"I got too careless, I should have known that Vaati still** has **enough strength to do one more spell. You know it, didn't you? After** all **, you pushed me out of the way" I said, suddenly feeling angry... not at him but at myself. "You stupid Masochist! Trying to be a hero! Look at what it caused you!"**

 **'Link' started to tilt his head to the side in confusion as if asking if he's not a hero.**

 **"You're a hero, but Like your anscestors, the world will forget about you and your heroic deeds." I siad looking up. "They'll forget that you are a hylian too. You'll be nothing but a glorified legend."**

 **'Link' yelped in** an " **Aha!" tone, he mouthed something before vanishing. I sighed bitterly, Did I just really say that to Link? Stupid Ezlo, I am really a Bad per- Wait what did he just mouthed?**

 **"To atone... keep his legend... tell... not to forget... Link..."**

 **My eyes widen as I fit the puzzle together. My tears stopped and a smile appeared slowly in my lips. I felt alot lighter as if something heavy was removed from my shoulders.**

 **'If the door to my world won't open for me anymore, I'll be okay with that. I have a** sin **to atone and a mission to fulfill. Even it takes a lifetime, I'll make sure this time, I'll succeed'**

* * *

 **[Princess zelda]**

"It's been a while, Huh?" I said, dropping a bouquet of flowers on top of his grave, Link's grave.

It's been Ten years since Link died protecting me... Saving me from Vaati, still, I haven't given myself a chance to move on, to completely forgive myself for Link's death. It is something I could never forget as it is my fault, No matter how much Mr. Smith, Ezlo and Father said it isn't my fault.

It was.

Link's death is my fault...

"Hey, Link. Many things happened since my last visit huh,..." I gently touched the gravestone marker. Tracing his name like I usually do when I came to visit "Yesterday, I met my 'Fiance', Lord Rashura, We got along 'swimmingly' And... Father expected us to get married at the festival!? Can you imagine it?" I said sarcastically. "Lord Rashura? Oh Din, Let me tell you, Link. He holds no candle against you. From looks to skills, uh-uh."

I blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed. That statement sounds like a confession.

"It's nothing like that, okay?" I willed my blush to go away. I can imagine him laughing. "Thou, seriously, Lord Rashura is just a sheltered young man who was given everything he needs in a silver plate, I would rather Marry you than a boring guy like him."

I blushed again.

...Okay, that one is a confession alright...

...Time to change the subject... Hmmm..

...Oh, right!

"Oh, right, Mister Ezlo will visit again on the night of the festival. He's always telling your story and It was so fascinating to hear. The town's people and the kids wanted to hear it always. His stories are always the star of the festival." I smiled remembering the past festivals. "It was quite sad that I missed his storytelling in the last festival. Stupid Duties, Father wanted me to visit one of our allied kingdoms last year and It was quite boring."

A squeek attracted my attention to the left and I caught sight of the nearest and the newest gravestone, Knowing who was buried there, I was hit by a sudden bout of loneliness.

He was one of the people who truly know Link and one who comfort when Link's death anniversary came.

"Link, I'm sorry about Mister Smith... I really hope that both of you are now enjoying a reunion, wherever you are." I smiled at the thought of the two reuniting, maybe Link is reunited with his parents too.

...Maybe he also met his ancestor, The Hero of the Sky. That would be exciting to see.

I was broken out of my thoughts when footsteps were heard comming from behind and a silent, commanding yet still kind voice was heard. I smiled 'til I heard what Impa had to say.

"Princess Zelda, Your Majesty was looking for you. The king wants to discuss your upcoming wedding with Lord Rashura."

"Thank you for telling me, Impa." I sighed and stood up to leave.

I took another breath as I looked up, watching the sunrise, outlining the castle.

...Hmm... Today was...

Turning to face the grave once more.

"Happy birthday Link." I leaned down and kissed the gravestone. "I love you, Link."

"Princess?" Impa asked.

"It was nothing," I said, "Let us take our leave."

* * *

Two children of the forest, a green haired, blue-eyed girl and a blond haired, blue eyed boy looks down on the figure -A boy with dirty blond-Red hair.. or is it dirt and blood?- who they have stumbled on half dead, laying facedown on th grounds of the forest meadows.

"Is he alive?" The boy asked his companion who gently turn the other boy. They are quite disturbed to see that the boy was quite younger than both of them.

His companion, gently put her head next to the boy's chest and was relieved to hear heartbeats.

"He was still alive." The girl said to her companion, sounding so relived "But I believe that it would be better if we bring him to the Great Deku tree. He might help him better than anything I can provide."

The older boy nods and walks closer, leaning down to look at the younger boy's face. He didn't know why but he felt a connection to the younger boy.

"Is he okay to be transported?" The older boy said gently, "I can carry him in my back."

"He isn't but we have no choice. Maybe If we hurry..."

"Sounds good to me. Here, help me put him in my back"

The girl gently assisted in putting the younger one in the older one's back. Testing to see if they have secured him, founding it was secured. The older boy looked at the girl silently asking to lead the way.

"Let's go, Link."

"I'm right behind you, Saria."

(To be continued)


End file.
